New strangers at Ouran!
by OliverBonnefoy323
Summary: When Sebastian and Ciel start attending Ouran to solve the case of missing young women and they clash with a certain group of our favorite hosts, will chaos unfold? Are Ciel and Kyouya falling for eachother? Read and find out!
1. Chapter 1

**((Hello everyone hwo is reading this! , Please enjoy!))**

Chapter 1 ~ the new students:

It was a fairly normal morning for the club. Hunny was eating a piece of strawberry cake and cuddling with Usa-chan, whilst Mori read a book across from him. The twins were playing patty cake in the corner and Haruhi was studying for a test later that day. Kyouya was busy scribbling notes down in his infamous black notebook, when he noticed something amiss.

"Where's Tamaki?" he asked, hoping he hadn't gotten in trouble.

The old saying "Speak of the devil and he shall appear" couldn't be truer at this point. Tamaki had bursted through the door, obviously distressed. He ran to Kyouya, hugging him to death. "MOMMA!" he cried in his distress.

"What is it now?" he asked, pushing up his glasses the bridge of his nose, slightly annoyed.

"The new students!" he whined. Everyone was now looking at the stressed blonde. "New students?" Haruhi questioned. "Oh you mean the new ones from London the school was expecting?" Kyouya said, not looking up from his notebook. "What about them?"

"They're outside, stealing our customers!" he whined. "Everyone absolutely loves the small one because he's too damn indifferent and the taller one is the bad boy type!"

"Watch the language" said Mori, who had covered Hunny's ears. "Sorry, but if we don't do something quick, they'll steal all our business!"

Kyouya pondered for a moment "Yes it would be bad if we lost even a single client. Why don't we ask them to join?" Takami thought it over for a moment. "That is...the single greatest idea on earth!" he yelled, excitedly.

"How so boss?" asked the twins.

"Think about it. The only thing we have close to indifference and a bad boy is Mori." Tamaki explained. Mori grunted in agreement. "Since Mori doesn't talk much, it would be wise to have such members join."

"I'll make the preparations." Kyouya said, scribbling plans onto his notebook. "I'll go try to p-""Actually, you won't be doing that Tamaki." Kyouya stated.

Tamaki looked back, confused, "Why not?" Kyouya looked up. "First off, we want them to join, not to give us a restraining order."

Tamaki whined slightly, but continued to listen. "And Secondly, these are new kids who started just today. Who better to help transfer students settle in then a former transfer student herself?" He said, looking to Haruhi. She blinked "That would make sense, but from what I've heard, one of them had a cult symbol tattooed on his hand. If anything, Nekosawa sempi would try to get to them first."

"Then there isn't a single moment to waste!" Tamaki exclaimed. "Haruhi, I order you to find these new students and get them to join the host club at once!"

Haruhi rolled her eyes, standing up and walking to the door. "I don't need orders. I'm not your butler."

~*IN THE FROUNT OF THE SCHOOL*~

Ciel sighed "Sebastian."

"Yes?"

"I hate this school." He said, as the girls surrounding him giggled and squealed with excitement. Sebastian chuckled "I rather like the attention." He said, running a hand through his raven hair. Five girls fainted at the action while three others nearly died of nosebleeds.

Ciel growled in annoyance. "I'm going to go find somewhere quiet to read." He said, trying to cut through the crowd of fan girls. They whined "Aw don't go!" "Stay!" The girls started grabbing at him.

"Are all the girls here this crazy?!" "Most of them."

A helping hand was kind enough to pull Ciel out of the crazy fan girl crowd. He looked up to be greeted by kind brown eyes and brown hair. He was confused. _Why on earth is this girl wearing a boy's uniform?_

He brushed himself off. "Thank you for helping me."

The person smiled extending a hand "My name is Haruhi Fujioka." He looked at her hand, before he took it. "You may call me Ciel Phantomhive." He looked back at Sebastian, still stuck in the crowd. "And My friend is Sebastian Michaelis" Haruhi nodded.

"Look, I know that it must be hard on you guys to start in the middle of the semester, especially since you came all the way from London." She smiled "but, if you guys need anything, I'd be happy to help."

Ciel pondered for a moment "Actually, could you help us with trying to find our homeroom? This school is enormous and I'm afraid we'll get lost."

Sebastian eventually made his way through the crowd and came to stand by her side. Ciel looked up "There you are. Sebastian, this is Haruhi Fujioka." Sebastian gave his famous smirk and extended his hand. "The pleasure is mine." Haruhi took his hand, noticing the cult tattoo on the back of his hand. She swallowed. _Why does he have that?_ She wondered.

"Kukuku" sounded a shadowy figure "You two there, come join the dark magic club." Haruhi sighed, whilst Ciel hid slightly behind Sebastian. "Good god, another one like the Undertaker."

"Hm? What was that?" Haruhi asked.

"Oh nothing." Ciel protested. Haruhi looked to the shadowy figure. "That's Nekosawa sempi. He's the president of the dark magic club."

"Do you belong to it?" Ciel asked, looking wearily at the girl now. She shook her head. "No, I belong to the host club. He sneaks in sometimes though."

"The host club?" Ciel pondered. Sebastian stepped forward.

"From what information I've been able to gather, it's a group of boys here who entertain the female population of this school." Haruhi looked to the raven haired boy. _He's a lot like Kyouya._ She thought_ that might not be the best thing though._

"Ah, I see." Ciel said. "I would be honored to meet them."

Haruhi was shocked. _Is it really that easy?!_ She thought. She calmed herself. "If you'd follow me, I can take you to see our members."

He nodded, motioning for Sebastian to follow.

In the hall Haruhi turned around "Uh, Sebastian, right?"

"Yes?"

"Earlier, how did you know about the Host Club?"

He smirked "If I didn't know what kind of b-"He was stopped by Ciel's elbow in his ribs. He grunted. Haruhi looked confused, but turned back around.

"Bocchan, what was that for?" He whispered. Ciel glared at him "Remember, in the school, you _aren't_ my butler. You are a friend of my family. Don't say you're my butler unless we are in a horrible situation where I need you to save me."

"Yes my lord." He said. "Again, it's 'Yes Ciel' now."

~*AT THE ABANDONED MUSIC ROOM*~

Haruhi looked to them "I'm sorry in advance if they insult you in anyway." She opened the door, flower petals flying everywhere. Ciel blinked. "What did we get ourselves into?"

"Welcome." Said a voice

**((Will Ciel and Sebastian join our hosts? Find out, next chapeter!))**


	2. Chapter 2

**((Welcome to chapter two! All your answers shall be...answered. ._. that sounded horrible. Anyway, to the Story!))**

Chapter 2~ Welcome to the club

Ciel looked to see a tall blonde sitting in a large chair. He looked like a prince. There were a few other boys near him. A boy with short black hair with a serious look on his face, a six year old looking boy attached to his shoulder, orange haired twins, and a boy with glasses. The one in the chair chuckled, holding out his hand. "We welcome you, new kid."

Ciel blinked. Being inhumanly nice today, he bowed, his butler following his lead. "The pleasure is ours"

Tamaki blinked, "Well, aren't you cultured." He stood up "Allow us to introduce ourselves."

"I'm Kyouya Ootori." Said the one with glasses, who sounded a lot like Sebastian for some reason. **(( If you are for some reason reading this, I love you J. Michael Tatum! 3 ))**

"I'm Mitsukuni Haninozuko, but you can call me Hunny!" Said the small one, "and this is Takashi Morinozuka."

"I'd prefer Mori if it's all the same to you." Mori said. Hunny held up a small stuffed bunny "and this is Usa-Chan."

"I'm Hikaru." "And I'm Kauro." Said the twins. "We're the Hitaciin twins."

The blonde strode over "and I am Tamaki Souho."

Ciel was calm, despite what he assuumed. "I am Ciel Phantomhive."

"Well it is a honor Mister Phantromhive." He looked to the other man "and you?"

"My apologizes, how rude of me not introduce myself." He said, stepping forward. He placed his hand over his heart, "My name is Sebastain Michalies. I'm one of Ciel's close friends." He said, offering a hand. Tamaki shook his hand, noting the tattoo. "That's a strange tattoo you have Mister Michalies."

"Just Sebastain if you don't mind." He said, smiling. "and my family dabbles in dark magic." Hunny went up to Sebastain "Wow Seb-chan, you kinda sound like Kyouya!"

"Really, I don't hear it." Said Sebastain and Kyouya. Ciel chuckled, which was rare. The twins, hearing this, snuck behind Ciel. "Quiet a laugh you got there." "It could really bring in the ladies." Ciel blushed. "I don't know what you're talking about. A Phantomhive never laughs." The twins smirked evily "We'll see about that~"

"Haruhi" chirped Tamaki "Be a dear and make us some coffee." Sebastain stepped forward "Oh, allow me. Ciel doesn't take to coffee to well. He much rather prefers tea."

"Oh, but you are our guest."

"I insist." Sebastain said, walking into the Host's kitchen without another word. Tamaki blinked. "Okay..." he said. "Please, sit down Ciel."

He looked, sitting down on the couch. Hunny climbed on the couch to sit next to him. He smiled "Wanna hold Usa-chan?" He asked, happily. Ciel felt just a tad uncomforatble.

"Uh, no, thank you for the offer though...Hunny, right?" Hunny smiled, hugging Ciel "Ciel-chan remembered my name!" Ciel stiffened a bit, softly pushing him away "I'm not comfortable with physical contact."

At this the twins smirked, both of them giving Ciel a bear hug. He squirmed "Relase me at once!" Ciel yelled, almost pleading. "Why? You're so soft!" "Like a little fluffy pillow~ "

Ciel sqiurmed "Someone should keep you two on leashes!" Mori came up and picked up the twins, walking away with them. Ciel sighed "Thank you." Tamaki plopped down on the oppiste couch.

"So, Ciel, You're from London?" He asked. Ciel nodded. Sebastain came out with some tea, setting a cup infront of Ciel. "Thank you Sebastain." "But of course, Young Lord." He let slip. Everyone was confused. "Young Lord?" Haruhi said. Ciel paniced

"Sebastain likes to joke." Ciel said, a quick cover up. Sebastain followed along. He chuckled "Honestly, around Ciel, I do feel like simply one hell of a butler." **((It's okay, you can sqeal.))**

Tamaki laughed "Of course. Well, let's get to the point shall we?" Ciel sipped his tea, looking at the blonde. "We want you and Sebastain to join the Host club."

Ciel nearly choked on his tea. Sebastain sat next to him, helping him a bit to recover. Tamaki blinked "Was it something I said." "of course it was." Kyouya said, pushing up his glasses.

Ciel cleared his throat. "Might I ask why?" he said, calmly. Tamaki laughed "You see my dear Ciel, we here in the host club have a variaty of types here so the female population can be entertained. There's me, the princly type." He said, pulling a rose from nowhere. "Kyouya. The cool type." Kyouya pushed up his glasses slightly. "We have the little devil type, the twins" The twins were in the cornor, working on something, they turned their heads, snickering evily "No mistake there." Ciel said

"Hunny, the boy lolita." Hunny giggled, hugging his stuffed rabbit. Mori walked up, putting a hand on Hunny's shoulder. "Which pares nicely with the dangours type, Mori." Tamaki made a weird giggle noise, scooting to Haruhi. "And my little girl, Haruhi is the natural type." Haruhi scooted closer to Kyouya. "He's doing it again."

After a quick moment of Tamaki in the emo corner due to Haruhi rejecting, he was back to bussniuess. "The only two we seem to be missing is you Ciel, the indiffrent type who doesn't really care about anyone but himself." Ciel made a small noise in annoyance, Sebastian giggled. "and Sebastain, the mystirous bad boy type."

"The dark magic club is starting to sound a bit better now." Ciel grimaced. Sebastain petted the young boy's head. "Oh, come now Ciel. It would be fun." Ciel looked up at him. He looked to Tamaki, standing up "Would you excuse my friend and I for a moment?" "Of course."

Ciel grabbed Sebastains wrist, dragging him out of the room. "Is there something wrong Bocchan?" Sebastain asked, now slightly worried.

"Sebastain, I need to focus on the case, not be apart of some silly club." Ciel whisper yelled. Sebastain sighed, "Bocchan, I understamd you like to stay true to your work, but this may been benifical to you." Ciel was now intriged. "How so?"

"Apperantly, that Kyouya boy in there knows how to hack information. If we get good in with him and his friends, It can aide with the case." He said, fixing the boy's hair, "besides, it might help if you with your anti-social behavoir."

As much as Ciel wanted to protest, he admited defeat. He turned to walk back in the room.

"Alright, We'll join. When do we start?"

Tamaki smiled, snapping his fingers "Right now."


	3. Chapter 3

**((Holy mother of jezus! You guys are so awesome! Only two chapters and you guys have awesome reveiws. Here we are, chapter 3!)) **

Chapter three~ Secrets

"Sebastian."

"Yes?"

"I still hate this school" Ciel said, the girls around him giggling. "How did we get sucked into this again?" he sipped his tea. "Why? You told the club we'd join."

"I know that you bloody git!" Ciel snapped, the girls still watching him intensely "I meant how we get targeted to join?"

Sebastian chuckled "Why the answer is simple Ciel." He said, almost calling him 'my lord' he lifted up his chin, making him look him in his crimson eyes "No one can resist a shota." He said in a seductive tone, giving him his famous smirk. The girls blushed, taking pictures.

"Wow, you're a natural Seb-chan!" Hunny said, taking a bite of cake. Mori nodded.

"If I couldn't be natural at this, what kind of host would I be?" he said, laying his hand over his heart. The girls squealed. Ciel rolled his eyes.

"You're all insane" Ciel muttered. Haruhi sat next to him "Tell me about it."

"What I'm wondering is why you're here." Ciel said. The twins and Kyouya peered over incase he blew it.

"What do you mean?" She asked

"Well, this is a club for men after all. You are obviously a g-" The twins ran over, covering his mouth. The girls blinked in confusion.

"H-Hey Ciel buddy!" Kauro said, nervously

"Can we talk to you real quick?" chimed Hikaru, dragging the boy away. He struggled, but didn't call for Sebastian. The twins threw him into one of the rooms.

"What the hell are you doing?" The both whispered in a panic. Ciel blinked "Stating the obvious. Haruhi is a girl, is she not?"

Tamaki overheard this, running into the dressing room "What's going on?" he demanded.

"Ciel thinks Haruhi is a girl!" The both said, giving him a look that said _HE KNOWS! _Tamaki gasped. _Think Tamaki! _ He thought to himself.

"Haruhi is most defiantly not a girl! She's a man! The manliest man you'd ever meet! She can take on Mori one on one and come out without a scratch!"

"If Haruhi is a boy, then why did you keep on referring to her as 'she?'" Ciel said, Tamaki froze. "What's more, if Haruhi was male, then why did you refer to her earlier today as 'My lovely daughter'?"

The twins glared at him "You're an idiot boss." Said the twins. Tamaki sighed "Fine, you caught us. Haruhi is a girl, but you can't tell anyone!"

"And why not?"

"Her being a guy is the only way we can have her here. Please okay? Isn't there a secret you wouldn't want anyone to know?" Tamaki pleaded

"Quite a few actually." He admitted. The twins smirked, _and we will find out every last one of them,_ they both though, exchanging a look.

"Can you treat this like one of those secrets?"

"I suppose." He said "Though, I must say that for none of the girls to notice, it seems a bit ignorant."

"In here, Ignorance is your new best friend."

"Hm…..that reminds me of a song for some reason." Ciel said thinking.

"Oh yeah, isn't that a song by that band Paramore?" Kauro said. "Oh yeah! How does that song go again?"

Ciel shrugged. He walked out of the dressing room, Sebastian waiting like a loyal butler. "Everything alright Bocchan?" he whispered. Ciel nodded.

He sat back down, chatting with the girls, as did Sebastian. Ciel couldn't help but look around, his eyes resting at Kyouya. He didn't have any customers at the moment, so he was scribbling notes in his little black notebook at the moment. Ciel wondered what he was writing down.

Kyouya just made Ciel wonder in particular. He always seemed so mysterious. So calm and collected. It perked his interest. He wondered how he could stay so calm around these idiots. He just then noticed that Kyouya was also staring at him

Ciel didn't know it, but Kyouya was also interested in the shota. Kyouya was interested in every single movement he made and every word he spoke. He wanted to know all about him. Like, why did he have an eye patch? Does he just like wearing it, or was it maybe a childhood accident? He wanted to know so much about him.

Kyouya flushed a light red when he was caught looking at him. He looked down to his notebook, scribbling his notes. Ciel chuckled lightly, the girls squealed when they hear it. The pounce on him, hugging him to death

"Wah~ Ciel that laugh was adorable!"

"Do it again!"

"Please Ciel-Kun~?"

Sebastian fished him away from the crowd. He wrapped his arms around him, pressing their faces together. "Ladies, please calm yourselves. Ciel's not one for physical touch. Besides…" he held Ciel closer "I just might get jealous of Ciel giving all his attention to you" The girls squealed, fainting.

Kyouya felt a twinge of something serge through him at the sight of Sebastian's closeness to Ciel. Was it jealousy? No, it couldn't have been…..right? Tamaki sat next to him "Wow, Sebastian is a natural." Kyouya blinked, "It appears so."

"Ciel is a little tougher to get out of his bubble. It's like he's hiding something." Tamaki said, watching the girl's stroke his blue hair. Kyouya, again, felt the same feeling he did before.

"Kyouya, I want you to do a search on the both of them." Tamaki said. Kyouya looked up at him. "Not that I don't love snooping, but shouldn't we respect their privacy?"

"What's up with you?" Tamaki said, now worried for his friend "Usually, you'd jump at that chance. Besides, aren't you curious?"

Kyouya blinked _Ciel is a rather interesting character._ He thought. _And I am dying to know more about him than what little information the school gave me._

He gave into the temptation and opened his laptop, opening his special file on everyone that was ever born. He sighed, typing in each letter very carefully.

Ciel Phantomhive. Search.

Kyouya was astounded on how much information there was on Ciel. "Let's see here." Tamaki leaned in so Kyouya wouldn't have to talk so loud. "Ciel Phantomhive. Born in London, England. Owner of the Funtom toy company..?"

"Funtom?" Tamaki questioned. "That's the largest producer of toys in the world. Don't you mean his parents own the company?"

Kyouya frowned as he read "No, it says here his parents both died in a fire when Ciel was very young. Ciel runs the entire business by himself."

"Wow." Tamaki said, slightly amazed, but more feeling sorry for him.

Kyouya kept reading. "His aunt died recently as well, who from what I can tell was the only family he had left. He has a fiancé named Elizabeth." He frowned slightly at that, but continued "He has four servants and a butler, but their names aren't showing up. He's allergic to cats."

"I'll have to remember that." Tamaki mentally noted.

Kyouya's eyes went wide. He cleaned his glasses and rubbed his eyes, relooking at the information, trying to make sure it was real.

"What is it Kyouya? Something wrong?"

"Tamaki…..Ciel is known throughout London as 'The Queen's loyal guard dog.'" Tamaki's also went wide.

"The Queen's guard dog?" Kyouya nodded. "Yes. Apparently, it runs through the Phantomhive blood to serve the Queen. This kid has to know things no one on earth knows except for the queen."

"What about Sebastian?" Tamaki asked, looking at the raven haired man. "There has to be something that makes him such good friends with Ciel."

Kyouya hurried to type in the name.

Sebastian Michaelis. Search.

"…What?"

"What is it Kyouya?" Tamaki asked

"He's not in the database. This has the birth record of everyone on earth." Kyouya said, retyping in the name. "Still nothing."

"Why wouldn't he be showing up?"

Kyouya looked at him. "The only answer is that he has no birth record. As far as the government knows, Sebastian Michaelis doesn't exist."

**((Will they find out about Sebastian's demoness? Is something going on between Ciel and Kyouya? Find out in chapter 4!))**


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter four ~ Visit the manor!

It had been about four days since Tamaki and Kyouya's investigation. They told the rest of the club and had decided to drop the issue. If they didn't want to talk about it, it was their choice.

Tamaki did however plan a little surprise visit to Ciel's house.

"Yay! We're gonna get to see Seb-Chan and Ciel- Chan's house!" Hunny exclaimed from the limo. Mori grunted in agreement.

"Are you sure this is a good idea?" Haruhi asked, feeling a bit nervous. "She's got a point boss." "Yeah, Ciel seems like kinda a secluded person. He might not like the idea of use dropping in unannounced." Chimed the twins

"Well, he doesn't want to disgrace his family name by not even letting his friends in to say hi." Tamaki said, chuckling a bit after.

"Mister Suoho, we've arrived at the Phantomhive manor." Said the driver.

"Excellent!" Tamaki chimed, stepping out of the limo. As the others filed out of the limo, their eyes went wide at the size of the manor.

"Good god! His house is bigger than any of ours!" Tamaki said, now excited to see every last inch.

"It's bigger than Ouran, that's for sure." Haruhi said, eyes bugged out.

"Well, what are we standing around here for?" "Yeah, let's go inside!" The twins said, running up to the door.

~IN THE MANOR!~

Ciel sat at his desk, filling out some paperwork. He heard the door bell. "Sebastian, get the door!" he yelled, still writing.

Sebastian sighed, fixing his tail coat. "Yes my lord." He stopped cleaning the living room, which is what he was doing, and walked calmly to the door. _I must say_ he thought_ it feels rather odd to have this uniform on instead of the schools uniform._

He calmly opened the door. "Phantomhive manor, May I h-" He stopped, noting the group at the door. "Oh."

"Hi Seb-Chan!" Hunny said, glomping his leg.

"What's with the butler get up?" The twin said, noting his uniform. He had a mini panic attack.

_Think of something quick you idiot! _ He thought. "Cosplay!" he randomly blurted out. The group blinked in confusion. "Yes, it's a cosplay outfit."

"Well, I must say, you make it look amazing!" Tamaki said, walking into the manor. The group followed. Sebastian sighed, _Bocchan will not be pleased_ he thought. Kyouya looked around at all the beautiful things that littered the manor. From the vases to the curtains and everything in between

"My, the house is beautiful." He commented. Sebastian smirked, _I decorated it myself_ he thought. "I'll go get Ciel." He said, walking up the stairs. "Make yourselves at home,"

Kyouya sat on the couch, as did Tamaki "The Phantomhive's must be richer than any of us. This house makes our houses look like commoners houses!"

"I did a bit more research." Kyouya said, flipping through his notebook. He didn't just do a 'bit' of research. He learned everything he could! He stayed up until four in morning looking him up. Stakerish? Yes. Fun? Absolutely.

Suddenly there was a loud crash and a woman's shriek. "What was that?" Haruhi asked, standing up.

"It sounded like maybe someone got hurt!" Tamaki said, rushing to the sound, followed by everyone else.

They came to see a girl with red hair and cracked glasses. She was flailing like an idiot. "Oh goodness! I've broke the china! Sebastian will scorn me again!"

"Miss?"

She looked back at the group. "Oh my, guests!" She said, fixing her hair, bowing in apology. "I'm terribly sorry about the racket I made!" She was obviously stressed and her flailing made her seem like a spazz.

"It's fine. Are you ok though?" Haruhi asked, poking her head through the crowd. She nodded "Oh no. I'm fine, yes I am!" Tamaki walked over to her "What's your name miss."

She gave a small curtsy "Mi names May-rin!" Sebastian walked in. "What's with all the noise?"

May-rin shrieked. "I'm so sorry Mr. Sebastian sir! I went and broke the fine china, I did! It was an accident, I'm sorry!"

Sebastian sighed, squeezing his temples "Go help Finny in the back yard. I'll clean this up." She nodded, running off.

Tamaki arched an eyebrow, "Shouldn't you have one of the other servants clean it up. You are one of the masters, after all."

There was a loud explosion from the kitchen. "The servants here are all idiots. Ciel is in the living room, I'll be in here cleaning up."

Kyouya's ears perked up at the mention of the shota. He turned and started walking without the rest of the group.

He came in to see Ciel sitting on the couch, sipping tea and reading a book. He smiled lightly. "Hello Ciel." Ciel looked up. "Hello Kyouya." He said, not realizing he was smiling slightly.

Kyouya sat down on the opposite couch, looking at the book "What are you reading if you don't mind me asking."

"The Tell Tale Heart."

"You like Poe?" he asked, slightly surprised. Ciel nodded "He's my favorite author and poet."

Kyouya was slightly amused "Most people don't like his work you know." "I'm not most people." He said, smirking lightly.

Kyouya felt his heart do a cart wheel. He didn't know why though. "So, where are the others?" Ciel asked, looking behind him. Kyouya looked around "Oh, they must not have followed me. I'll play for anything they break." He said, scribbling in his notebook.

"That's won't be necessary." He said "Sebastian practically idiot proofed this place. None of you can be worse than Finny."

"Who is Finny?" Kyouya asked, now curious.

There was a dog bark and the notable "Plu-plu! Hold on! Master Ciel doesn't like you in the house!"

A huge silver dog with red eyes came running into the living room, pouncing on Ciel. Kyouya flinched "What is that?!"

"Pluto, my dog!" Ciel managed to say from Pluto's affection "That's a dog?!" "More or less"

A boy, around Ciel's size came running in dressed in a gardeners outfit and blonde hair with red clips in his hair. He tried to yank on the huge 'dog' to get it off Ciel. "No Pluto! Bad dog! Get off the young master!"

Hunny ran in, grabbing on the dogs leg "On three we flip!"

"Who are you?"

"NO TIME! 1, 2, 3, FLIP!"

They both yanked, flipping the large dog. Ciel stared at Hunny. "How the bloody hell does he do that? "

"I was wondering quiet the same about the other boy." Kyouya said, taking notes on the odd boy.

Finny and Hunny were busy trying to get the dog back in the backyard to notice the both of them talking.

"So, Finny was a lab rat and now he's got super human strength? Interesting." Kyouya said, jotting down notes about it.

"And Hunny is from a family who excels in martial arts." Ciel said sipping his tea "Not the strangest thing you've ever heard, but it's up there."

"What is the strangest thing you've ever heard?" Kyouya asked, now a bit worried as to what the answer would be.

Haruhi shriek "There's a naked man in your house and he's licking Sebastian!"

"Again, not the strangest thing I've heard." He said, standing up. Kyouya blinked "You must live an interesting life."

Ciel walked in to, sure enough; find a naked Pluto licking Sebastian's face. Ciel couldn't help but chuckle "Put him out back." He said, trying not to laugh.

"At once." He said, picking up the naked Pluto and carrying him to the backyard. He barked, snuggling into him.

Tamaki looked to him nervously "Why is there a naked man on your estate?"

"Long story, don't ask." He said, walking back to sit down in the living room.

Let's just say it was a very interesting visit.

Little did they know of the three new transfer student that would show up first thing tomorrow.


	5. Chapter 5

**((OK, so the last chapter was kinda filler, but you seemed to like it, so okay! I was so scared because my frined was reading it next to me after I uploaded it. JUDGEMENT! Are we all ready to see who the three new students?))**

Chapter five~ BOOTY SHORTS!

Ciel sighed, sipping his tea as the girls swooned over him and Sebastian.

"Is everything alright Ciel?" Sebastian asked.

"I have a bad feeling in the pit of my stomach." He said, sipping his tea "It's the same feeling I usually get around…_him_." He said, shuttering about the thought of the person he spoke of.

Sebastian nodded "I understand how you feel. Something isn't right with the school, I can feel it." The twins blinked, walking over to them "What do you mean something isn't right with the school?" "Yeah, this _is_ Ouran we're talking about."

"Something just doesn't feel right about today." Ciel said, looking around

Haruhi ran into the host club, panting "Ciel!" she said, panting hard "There are some…Some people at the front who want to see you."

Ciel arched an eyebrow "Why?" Sebastian stood up, going to refill Ciel's tea. "I don't know, it's just some weird kid who looks about as old as you and two other guys."

Sebastian came out with a tray of tea. "Also, who is Bassy?"

Sebastian nearly dropped the tray at the nickname. Everyone stared, especially Tamaki. He hadn't really seen him get like that. He was always so calm, collected. "What's got you so jumpy?" he asked, worried for the usual cheery, seductive man.

"No, not him! Anyone one else but him!" Sebastian pleaded to the heavens "Why did you send me him? Why do you hate me?"

Ciel sighed, standing up "If we don't face them, they'll just come here and cause a big scene."

Suddenly the door flew open.

"…..Too late." Ciel muttered.

A boy, who looked shockingly similar to Tamaki, only with lighter blue eyes and booty shorts, not to mention he looked Ciel's age and size, stepped in the room.

"Phantomhive, darling~" he chirped, skipping over to him and embracing him. Ciel struggled "Get away from me Alois!" He said, only to have Alois lick his cheek.

He shivered, the girls squealed, and Kyouya felt the slightest twinge of jealousy. Alois looked around, getting slightly irritated, "Dammit Claude, I told you to get in here!"

"No you didn't" Stated the twins.

In walked a man with the most serious of looks on his face. He wore glasses which hid his golden colored eyes. He looked to the blonde "My apologize, your highness."

The girl's squealed, running over to the still man.

"Wow, he's kinda like Mori." Haruhi said, stepping back slightly. Mori glared at him for a moment, going back to entertaining Hunny.

Tamaki stood up, moving to Ciel "So, are these friends of yours?"

Alois giggled "Oh, we aren't friends~" he said in a seductive tone. The girls still there and not forming a mosh pit around Claude, leaned in. Kyouya couldn't help but over here.

"We're..." He lifted up Ciel's chin, bringing his face dangerously close to his "...Lovers~"

The girls squealed at the mere thought, where as Kyouya nearly dropped his notebook. _This kid can't be! Well...his profile did say he had a fiancé...but it was a girl named Elizabeth! Not some slutty kid!_

Ciel pushed him away, blushing "We are NOT lovers Alois!" Alois giggled, glomping him again "We should be though, right ladies?" The girls nodded rapidly, one of them screaming "I WANNA FILM YOU TWO FUCKING!" Alois hugged Ciel, giggling "and you just might dear~"

Kyouya broke the pen in his hand, imagining it was that little brat's neck. The twins giggled

"Looks like someone's jealous~" They said, making kissy faces at him, to which he replied "I will snap you both in half and burry you in the schools courtyard."

Sebastian walked over to Claude, the two glaring at one another. The girls separated.

"...Claude..."

"...Sebastian..."

They glared at each other, before they started their bickering.

"I see Ciel is as poorly dressed as ever."

"I see Alois is as slutty as ever."

"At least are servant's aren't complete idiots"

"At least our manor looks presentable!"

"At least I'm presentable you cat loving freak.

"At least I act like a man you fucking Disney princess!"

"ENOUGH!" Ciel said, freeing himself from Alois' grip. "Honestly, every time you two see each other, you fight like and Brit and a Frenchman!"

~IN THE HETALIA UNIVERSE!~  
England and France sneezed. America laughed, eating his burger.

~BACK AT OURAN!~

Sebastian sighed, suddenly hearing loud footsteps.

"...BASSY~!"

Sebastian was takled to the ground by a very red man. Red hair, red jacket, the whole package. He struggled, "Dammit, get off me Grell!"

"Oh, my lovely Bassy, How I've missed you so!" He said, hugging him tightly. The girl's gathered around the strange man….or woman…..whichever it was.

Sebastian struggled to pry him off, but he succeed. Grell whined, "Oh Bassy, you can be so cruel~!"

Kyouya stood up, trying to look calm, but really wanted to snap Alois in half and feed him to Ciel's dog. He took a deep breath. "Ladies, I'm sorry, but it would be best if you'd leave for a bit whilst we sort this…situation out."

After the girls left, Kyouya turned to Alois, forcing a smile "Would you three please sit down?" He gritted through his teeth. Alois huffed "Was anyone talking to you nerd?"

Ciel grabbed Alois' collar and dragged him to the couch. "Sit. Down." He ordered. Alois giggled, sitting down "If you insist~!" He motioned for Claude to come by his side. He walked over calmly, standing by his master's side.

As for Grell, Sebastian was busy trying to pry him off…again. Tamaki cleared his throat. "Now then, who are you?"

"I'm Alois Trancy." Alois said, gesturing wildly.

Claude stepped forward "I am Claude Faustus. I apologize for any inconvenience we have caused you."

"Damn right you are." Sebastian muttered.

"Claude, don't apologize to them, they are lower status."

"Forgive me, your highness."

The twins stepped forward, obviously peeved by the comment

"What do you mean _lower status?!" _

"And why are you calling this brat 'Your highness'?"

Alois looked to Ciel "Do they not now about Claude and Sebastian?" Ciel covered his mouth quickly, whispering "Of course not! Now shut it or they'll get suspicious."

Kyouya raised an eyebrow. "Ciel, what are you not telling us?"

"Yes Ciel, what haven't you told your new friends?" Alois said, wrapping an arm around his tense shoulder. "Do they even know why you're here?"

Ciel was tense, trying not to think about it. "Do they know about sweet little Elizabeth? And how distraught she would be if she knew what you were doing in this club?"

"Stop it." Ciel muttered.

"Do they know about the contract?"

"I said stop." He muttered, feeling so weak.

"Do they know about your mommy and daddy? Do they know why they aren't alive anymoe?"

The sound of skin hitting skin harshly rang through the room.

Ciel hadn't known why he did it, but it seemed to shut Alois up, for the moment anyway. Alois looked at him, appauled "Y-You brat! You just hit me!"

Everyone seemed to be surprised by Ciel's action, even Sebastain. Ciel grabbed Alois collar and brought him up to his eye level. "If anyone's the brat, it's you Alois. Why the hell are you even here?"

"Her majasty sent me, we brought Grell here for another reason."

"What do you m-"

"You know why Phantomhive…"

Ciel felt his heart shatter. "…..N-No….she was just missing….." He said, dropping Alois and backing up. "S-She can't be….No, I refuse to belive that!"

Grell, who had stopped trying to rape Sebastian, stepped forward "I collected her record myself. It really was quiet bloody."

Ciel was shaking at the thought.

"Ciel?" Kyouya said, taking a step forward. He knew something was wrong, though he may not have known what, he knew it was horrible.

Before anyone could ask any questions, Ciel ran out of the room, chioking back tears and trying to ignore the lump in his throat.

The room was silent for a moment. Then Kyouya, without giving it a second thought, ran after Ciel.

**((What is going on with Ciel? Will there secrets be reveal? Stay tuned to find out!))**


	6. Chapter 6

**((Hello everyone agains! So, lets see where Ciel ran off to, Shall we? My friend is watching me TTwTT))**

Chapter six~ Reasons

Ciel ran until his lungs were starved for air. He found himself in a deserted park, leaning against a large oak tree. He sat down, bringing his knees to his chest and dropping his head. He felt a tear slip out. "Dammit! Damn it all to hell!" he muttered weakly.

"Ciel?"

Ciel looked up to see Kyouya, standing in front of him. He knelt down, looking into his cerulean eyes and gently brushing a piece of hair back. "Ciel, why did you run out like that?"

"I…" he couldn't find the words. He felt more tears slip from his eyes "I don't know! I just needed to get out of there for a minute!"

It broke Kyouya's heart to see Ciel like this. He quickly embraced him, holding him tightly. Normally, Ciel would push him away, but it felt so right, and he needed someone right now aside from Sebastian. He wrapped his arms around his neck, lightly sobbing into his shoulder.

Kyouya gently petted his blue hair, letting him cry it out. "Ciel, I know you're not one for talking, but I think it would help you."

Ciel choked on his words "L-Lizzy…." He said, trying to hold back tears. "She…..She's dead."

Kyouya frowned slightly, assuming that was his fiancé. He held him closer "I'm so sorry Ciel." He said, looking into his tear filled eyes.

"Ciel, I can help you get through this," He said, gently placing his hands on Ciel's small shoulders. "But you have to stop keeping secrets."

Ciel nodded, "O-Okay…I'll tell you everything, but at the club, okay?"

Kyouya nodded, standing up and offering his hand.

~*AT THE CLUB*~

"Alright, you all deserve an explanation." Ciel said, now calmly sitting down, Sebastian sitting down next to him.

Tamaki nodded "That seems fair."

Ciel took a deep breath. "The truth is that Sebastian and I are in Japan for an investigation. As the queens guard dog, it is my job to see into these kinds of things, but I personally asked her majesty to take this case."

"Why?"

"The investigation is of numerous young women being kidnapped and found completely cut apart. About a month ago, my fiancée, Elizabeth, went missing. The last anyone had seen of her was while she was vacationing in Japan. Our hope was she was still alive. Sadly, now this had turned into a search for her killer."

The group was silent. "Ciel, how could you possible hide something like this?" Haruhi asked, not angered, just amazed.

"This mission was classified, so you'll have to take this to your graves." He said, a bit grim.

They all nodded.

"Ciel, we couldn't but help but look you guys up." Tamaki admitted. "We found something rather off. Why doesn't Sebastian have a birth record?"

They both looked at each other, nodding. "Again this is something you'll be taking to the grave." He said, taking off his eye patch. "Sebastian is demon contractually obligated to be my servant." He said, showing the matching symbol on his eye.

Tamaki shrieked, hiding behind the couch. "Mama! Scary!"

Kyouya sighed "Tamaki is afraid of black magic if you couldn't tell."

"I'm fully aware."

"It does make sense though." Haruhi said, getting closer to look at Ciel's eye "You two never go anywhere without one another."

Sebastian smirked "What kind of butler would I be if I didn't?"

"You've just been waiting to say that, haven't you?" Claude said, rolling his eyes.

"Yes, I have and it feels so good to say it again!" Sebastian chirped.

"You don't seem like a demon." Said Hikaru

"Yeah, prove that you're a demon." Added Kaoru

Sebastian's eyes glowed "Gladly."

He moved with demon like speed and cleaned up the host club, seeing as the guests had left rather suddenly.

Tamaki blinked "I can see how having a demon butler has its advantages."

Sebastian chuckled "A Phantomhive butler is expected of nothing less."

"Trancy butlers are better."

"Shut it Claude!"

"Both of you shut up!" Ciel ordered. Grell hugged Sebastian

"Don't you talk to _my_ Bassy that way you little brat!"

"So, Claude and Grell are both demons?" Tamaki asked.

Before Ciel could answer, Grell gasped  
"A demon!? Oh, heavens no! I'm Grell Sutcliff, the best and sexist reaper you'll ever find!" He said, striking a pose.

"He's worse than Renge….." Haruhi said, feeling the earth start to tremble.

"Who's Renge?" Ciel asked, falling over slightly as the earth shook more. A huge podium came up through the ground, a lone girl with long, light brown hair standing on it.

"I've been waiting weeks for you to introduce me!"

Kyouya sighed "Ciel, this is our manager, Renge."

"What? I thought you and Tamaki were the managers!"

Renge stepped off of the podium, looking at Sebastian and immediately fangirling over him. "Wah~! You have to be the most beautiful thing I've ever seen!"

"Back off bitch, Bassy is _MINE!" _ Grell snapped, tackling her to the ground.

Soon enough, they got into an all out smack down, which Renge ended up losing.

"I won! I did it all for you Bassy."

"I don't like older men!" Sebastian said, trying to run away from him.

Kyouya looked at Ciel "Let me guess, still not the strangest thing you've ever seen?"

Ciel nodded. Turning to Alois "So, I assume that you've been called here to help?"

Alois nodded "Yes, and after school, we'll have to go to the Undertaker."

"He has a shop here?!"

"Apparently, he has family here."

"I see." Ciel said, rubbing his temples. Kyouya stepped forward.

"If it isn't too much trouble, might I be able to accompany you?"

Ciel looked at him, Tamaki stepped forward "Me too. I wanna go with you." Soon, the whole club, except for Renge, who was still passed out from her fight with Grell, joined in with requests to come along.

"I don't understand, why do you want to come with me after I've lied to you all?" Ciel asked.

Kyouya smiled "We're your friends Ciel. We understand that you were supposed to keep this a secret. We want to help you.

It was at that moment that Ciel did something he hadn't done in a while. Not since his mother and father passed away.

He had felt loved, and gave a true, genuine smile.

**((Looks like the Undertaker will be making an apperance soon! Who's killing all the woman? Will the Undertaker know? Find out, next chapter!))**


	7. Chapter 7

**((Hello world! Are we ready to see what's gonna happen with our group of me? BTW my friend requested I put her in this someone, so sh'es gonna be making an apperance. Trust me, she'll make you laugh. TO THE STORY!))**

Chapter seven ~Jealousy and Relatives

School seemed so go by at a snail like pace. Thankfully, the day ended and Ciel and the club, accompanied by Alois, Claude, and Grell, walked to the Undertakers shop. The whole time, Ciel staying by Kyouya's side.

Kyouya looked down at Ciel, his hand feeling rather empty. He hesitated, but slowly moved his hand to intertwining with Ciel's.

Ciel blushed slightly, but didn't move his hand away. Instead, he leaned his head on Kyouya's shoulder. Little did they know that Alois was glaring at them.

Kyouya lightly petted Ciel's hair, Ciel smiling a bit. Alois glared, stepping forward a bit, only having Claude hold him back. He leaned down "Young Master, please calm down. I understand your feelings towards Ciel, but you must calm down." Alois huffed.

The group soon made it to the Undertakers shop, immediately stopping.

"W-Why are we at an Undertaker shop?" Tamaki asked, shaking.

"You're the ones who wanted to come." Ciel said, opening the door to the shop to immediately be hit with a table

"You're late for tea!" yelled a girl's voice.

Ciel groaned "What the hell?!"

A girl stepped out with short black hair and yellow highlights. She wore glasses and a black dress that went to her knees. She stomped out of the store, her combats boots making a loud sound against the pavement.

"You're late Dammit!"

Kyouya helped Ciel up, looking at him worried "Are you alright Ciel?"

"Yes, I'm fine Kyouya. Thanks." He said, standing up.

The girl giggled "Get in the shop or I'll cut you!"

The group went into the shop, Ciel leaning on Kyouya for support.

"So, why are we here?" the twins asked.

"Kukukuku, Welcome back Earl~"

A coffin opened up to reveal a silver haired man, his eyes covered by hair.

Tamaki shrieked, gripping onto Haruhi

"Sempai, get off me." She said calmly.

The man stepped out, chuckling "I see you're doing well young earl."

"And I see you have a new pet." He said, pointing to the girl who was standing, looking at various things in the shop.

He chuckled, "That's Rose Morde, my new coffin maid."

"Coffin maid?"

"She helps around the shop, even though she breaks most things."

The girl laughed, taking a skull on a nearby shelf and throwing it at Tamaki's head. "His face exploded!"

"But, she makes me laugh."

Ciel sighed, "Is there a reason you needed me here?"

"You need information, do you not?" He asked, chuckling slightly.

"And we want you to identify the body's remains." Rose said, giggling "What's left of it anyway."

Ciel felt his heart drop, gripping onto Kyouya for support.

"She's kidding."

"That wasn't funny!"

"It was to me!" Rose exploded into laughter, twirling on her toes "You should have seen your face!"

Ciel sighed "I didn't know you had family in Japan…..I didn't even know you had family."

"If he didn't have family, he would be born!" Rose stated.

"Who are you related too?" The twins asked, curious.

"Kukukuku, welcome to my uncle's shop Tamaki~!"

"WAH!"

From another coffin, Nekozawa popped out, holding his Beelzenef doll. He chuckled.

"I knew you two were too similar." Ciel said, not realizing he was leaning on Kyouya, but Alois sure as hell noticed. He gritted his teeth, clenching his fists.

"Now earl, if you want information, you must pay~" The Undertaker chuckled slightly, stalking over to Ciel.

"You're a sick man Undertaker."

"Give it to me earl~! I've been waiting too long for this~!"

"WHAT?!" Kyouya's eyes went wide, grabbing Ciel defensively. "I won't let you lay a hand on him!"

"Oh, I have no intention of harming the young earl." The Undertaker said, "He must pay if wants information~! Now earl…" He stalked over to him, Kyouya holding onto him tighter. "Bestow upon me the finest laughs!"

"…What?" Kyouya asked, now confused.

"Did we miss something?"

"The Undertaker will give you information if you make him laugh. That's why I go to him." Ciel explained.

"Well, I make him laugh a lot more than anyone!" Rose protested.

Ciel turned to Sebastian "Would you mind?"

Sebastian sighed, pointing to the exit "Everyone, leave."

Tamaki literally ran out of the shop, as did the twins. The rest, except Rose and Nekozawa, left the shop and waited outside.

After a few moments, the howling of laughter erupted from the shop, the sign almost falling from the laughter.

"….What the fuck did he say?" Mori asked, covering Hunny's ears as he asked it.

Ciel shrugged, walking back into the shop. The Undertaker, Rose, and Nekozawa we're gasping for air they were laughing so hard.

"That was brilliant Sebastian!"

"You deserve an award sir!"

"What a funny butler you have Ciel!"

The group was stunned, Sebastian turned around "What kind of butler would I be if I couldn't make someone laugh." He said, putting his hand over where his heart is…..or where it should be anyway.

Soon, they all calmed down, Undertaker clearing his throat. "Rose, be a dear and go get the cinematic records for me!"

She groaned, about to protest, when the Undertaker pulled a small mirror from his pocket and made a light reflection on the floor right in front of her. She stopped, staring at it intensely.

He moved it. She followed it, trying to catch it like a cat. He chuckled, handing it to Nekozawa. He lead it to the back room, Rose following it. "I want shiny!"

Ciel rolled his eyes, leaning into Kyouya's chest. He seemed a little dizzy.

Kyouya, noticing this, leaned down "Is everything alright Ciel?

He nodded "Yes, I'm just a bit dizzy is all."

Kyouya, brushed a peice of blue hair out of his face "Maybe you should sit down Ciel."

The Undertaker smiled "I'll just give you the cinimatic records and you can watch them yourself."

Ciel nodded, sitting on a coffin. Kyouya knelt in front of him, pressing his hand on his forehead, only yto pull it away. "Ciel! You're burning up!"

"Am I?" He asked , trying to keep his eyes open.

Rose and Nekozawa walked back out with eight large books in hand. "Is he alright."

Kyouya thought for a moment "Mr. Undertaker, are there any cat's in the shop?"

"Cat's?" Grell asked **((I had to put him in somehow!))**

Kyouya nodded "Ciel's allergic to cat's."

Rose raised her hand "I'm a cat demon."

Kyouya nodded, helping Ciel stand up. Alois growled slightly, rushing to Ciel's side and wraping an arm around his shoulder "Better let me help him. We are the same size after all and I wouldn't want him tripping."

Kyouya glared, "Alright Alois, if you insist."

He and Tamaki grabbed the book's the others shuffling out of the shop.

Alois held Ciel up "Are you alright?"

Ciel nodded, trying to walk "I'm fine Alois."

He started walking, only to fall on the sidewalk, passed out.

Kyouya immdiatly droped th book's running to Ciel's side. Alois did the same.

"Phantomhive!"  
"Ciel!"

Kyouya grabbed Ciel, putting his head in his lap and brushing a peice of hair out of his face

"Ciel?"

His eyes fluttered open for a moment, "K-Kyouya?"

That was all Ciel was able to get out before falling into a deep black abyss of sleep.

**((Is Ciel going to be alright? Are Kyouya and Alois gonna start fighting over Ciel? We'll find out in chapter 8!))**


	8. Chapter 8

**((It has been uploaded! I hope you like it and I hope I make you sqeual, READ MY MESSAGE AT THE END, IT SHALL BE IMPORTANT!))**

Chapter 8~ When Jealousy explodes

Kyouya was nervous, sitting in Ciel's living room. He couldn't just leave Ciel after watching him faint in the middle of the street! The only bad part of this had to have been the guests staying at Ciel's house.

"Don't you have you _own_ house nerd?" Alois growled, obviously not too happy about the fact he was even alive.

"I was just about to ask the same." Kyouya growled right back, glaring. "Aren't you royalty or some shit like that? Shouldn't you have your own house? Or at the very least have enough money to have someone build you one?"

"Did anyone ask you?"

"Yes, you did!"

Alois growled, "Whatever."

Sebastian came down the stairs, Kyouya immediately jumping up. "Is Ciel alright?"

"Yes, quiet." Said Sebastian. "You see, Ciel was up all night looking up into the investigation, so he was already exhausted. I suppose Rose was emitting some sort of cat dander and Ciel's body couldn't handle it."

Kyouya nodded "Is it all right if I go see him?"

"I sup-"

"You will most certainly not see Ciel!" Alois protested, immediately stopping him "If anyone should see Ciel, it should be me. I'm his friend!"

"Yeah, well, so am I!" Kyouya said, pushing him aside.

"Well, I've known him longer!"

Sebastian stepped forward "While that's true, I am instructed to not let you touch him."

Kyouya snickered.

Alois growled, grabbing Kyouya's collar "Ciel doesn't even like you! He's just using you!"

Kyouya felt his heart shatter at that. He knew Alois was lying, well he hoped so anyway, but just the thought of Ciel not liking him was enough to make him sad.

The sadness was soon replaced with rage. He grabbed Alois by the collar and brought him to eye level "You're a little brat Alois. No one likes you because you're selfish and greedy."

Alois spit in his eye, Kyouya immediately dropping him. "Gah! You little shit!"

Alois laughed, kicking him in his stomach. Kyouya grunted and, in that moment, he snapped.

He clenched his right hand into a fist, raising it and slamming it into Alois' face.

Alois cried out in pain, holding his now bleeding nose. "C-Claude!"

Claude rushed up the stairs, kneeling down to Alois' height. "You're highness, are you alright?"

"No I'm not alright you git!" He yelled, holding his nose.

"Calm down and let me look at it." Claude said, removing Alois' hands.

Sebastian led Kyouya away, once out of sight, giving him twenty dollars.

Kyouya arched his eyebrow "Why are you giving me twenty dollars?"

"Because you broke that little brat's nose." He said, smiling "I've been waiting for that to happen for so long!"

Kyouya chuckled, putting the money in his pocket. "Can I go see Ciel now?"

"Yes, follow me."

Sebastian led him to Ciel's room, leaving because he knew Kyouya would want to talk with Ciel alone.

Kyouya took a deep breath, slowly opening the door.

Ciel was in complete darkness, his body couldn't move, but he felt pain. It was an extraordinary pain, unlike any he had ever felt. The only thing he could do was cry. He couldn't shut his eyes or scream, just let the tears flow. His body was burning, like it was on fire. His skin was being clawed away and one of his eyes was being torn out.

Suddenly, he could move his shoulder. He would smile if he could, then realizing he wasn't moving it. Someone was moving it for him. It was a rough tug like he had felt now and then. It was a gentle touch.

"Ciel."

He recognized his name being called through the darkness. A small light appeared and one of the hands moved away.

"Ciel…"

The light grew brighter, more hands shrinking away and his body getting cooler.

"Ciel, wake up."

Ciel's eyes snapped open, frozen still. He was in his own room, in his bed. He sat up, meeting a pair of onyx eyes.

"K-Kyouya?"

"You were having a bad dream Ciel." He explained, running his hand through the others blue hair. "It's okay."

Ciel held out his arms, much like a child would. Kyouya smiled, wrapping his arms around him and bringing him close.

Ciel buried his head in the crook of Kyouya's neck. He felt safe. Safe and warm in his arms. Something about being with Kyouya felt so right to Ciel.

Kyouya felt his heart racing a mile a minute. It felt so good to have Ciel this close to him. He petted his hair. _It's so soft._ He thought, holding him tighter.

Ciel looked down slightly, seeing a dirty shoe mark on his shirt. "Why is there a shoe mark on your shirt?"

"Alois and I had a little fight. He kicked me in the stomach…..so I broke his nose."

Ciel giggled slightly "He deserved it."

Kyouya chuckled. _His laugh is so cute._

Ciel brought his head up, smiling warmly at Kyouya. _His smile is cute too._ Kyouya thought. He smiled back down at him.

"You should smile more often." Kyouya said, brushing back a piece of his hair. Ciel blushed, swallowing thickly.

"Kyouya…."

Ciel's mind was clouded, he wasn't listening to it. His body seemed to move on its own, but he liked what it was doing.

Ciel crawled up on Kyouya to meet eye level. Ciel's cheeks had the slightest tint of pink.

Kyouya looked into Ciel's eye, well more like eye. It was the clearest blue there could be. He thought that the best blue eyes you could possibly want we Tamaki's, but he was wrong. They were Ciel's. He had never seen such beautiful eyes than this. His eyes moved from his eyes to his lips.

They looked so soft, like they had never been touched before. He ached to touch them. Slowly, he started leaning in.

Ciel placed his hands on Kyouya's cheek gently. He started moving in as well. They moved until their lips were almost connected.

There was a slight hesitation. A hesitation that showed neither of them had done this before. Kyouya brushed his lips on Ciel's.

Ciel couldn't stand it anymore, neither could Kyouya. Their lips had finally connected.

Kyouya wrapped his arms around Ciel's waist, bringing him closer. Ciel's eyes followed Kyouya's, his arms wrapping around his neck, making the kiss deeper.

Neither of them wanted to part, wanting to stay like this forever. Sadly, they needed to for air. Ciel was blushing, panting slightly. Kyouya smiled, gently caressing his cheek. "You're very beautiful Ciel. I think that…." He stopped for a minute, trying to say the words he thought he would never get to say "I love you, Ciel."

Ciel smiled, "I love you too Kyouya." He kissed his cheek, "Would you stay with me? I'm still very tired and I don't like sleeping alone."

Kyouya smiled, laying him back on the bed gently. He laid himself down next to Ciel, wrapping him into his arms. Ciel smiled, pulling the covers over them and snuggling into Kyouya's chest, closing his eyes.

Kyouya smiled, kissing Ciel's forehead lightly.

"Good night Ciel."

He fell asleep, bundled up with Ciel in the covers, keeping him warm.

Sadly, he failed no notice the blue eyes that were filled with jealousy and rage watching them from the door.

**((ATTENTION, IMPORTANT NEWS! Ok, I'm making a contest of sorts. If you can draw, then listen up! I want you to draw the best CielXKyouya picture you can. It can be a moment that happened in the story or just a cute picture of them. If you win, I will make it my new profile picture and try to see if I can put it in the last chapter. Send your picture to my through private message. Have fun and start drawing. You get extra awesome points if you can somehow fit Alios in there!))**


	9. Chapter 9

**((Hello once agian my faithful fans! Here we are, Chapter 9! I hope you enjoy it!))**

Chapter nine~ Wolf in sheep's clothes.

Ciel's eyes slowly fluttered open, his body feeling extremely warm. He looked up to see a sleeping Kyouya, snuggling him. Ciel smiled, cuddling into his chest.

Kyouya smiled in his sleep, unknowingly holding him closer. Ciel giggled, moving up and kissing his cheek gently "Wake up." He cooed.

Kyouya grunted, turning his body "Five more minutes."

Ciel laughed slightly, hugging him from the back "Please?"

Kyouya smiled, turning his body around to face Ciel "You're so lucky you're cute. I usually wake up in a terrible mood."

Ciel smiled, "Well, I feel lucky then. Did you at least sleep well?"

"Very." He said, lifting up Ciel's chin and softly kissing his lips. Ciel smiled, leaning into the kiss.

Just as the lovely kiss started, it was rudely interrupted by a knocking on the door "Phantomhive~"

"Good god, not Alois." Ciel muttered.

"Just tell him to go away." Kyouya said, petting his hair.

Just as Ciel was about to, Alois chirped "I have the cinematic records~"

"Dammit, I need those." Ciel said, crawling out of the sheets. Kyouya stopped him.

"You stay here, I'll go get them."

Ciel smiled, pecking his lips lightly "Thanks."

Kyouya got up, walking to the door and opening it reluctantly. There stood Alois with eight large books in his hands. He sneered "Oh, it's you."

"Like anyone want's to see _your _ face when they first wake up." He said, taking off his glasses and rubbing his eyes "Just gimme the cinematic-whatever-they- are."

"Actually, there are eight more downstairs. Would you be a doll and go get them?"

"Why don't you ask Claude to go get them?"

"Claude's busy helping Sebastian with some of the chores."

Kyouya groaned slightly, turning to Ciel "I'll be right back."

"Alright."

Kyouya stepped out of the room, going down stairs to get the cinematic records. Alois smirked, carrying the books in the room. "Hello Ciel. Did you sleep well?"

"Just fine until you had to come poking your nose in here."

Alois frowned, sitting down on the edge of the bed and setting down the books. "Ciel, why was that man in here?"

"_That man_ has a name." Ciel sneered "Use it."

"I don't see the point in naming pawns."

"How dare you Alois!" Ciel said, appalled. "Kyouya isn't some pawn!"

Alois stood up "Then why the hell else do you keep him around!?"

"Because I love him!"

Alois' heart shattered "No you don't!" He yelled "You can't! I won't let you!"

"You aren't controlling me Alois!" Ciel said, standing up. "You don't control my emotions! I have the right to love whoever I want!"

Tears threatened to spill out if Alois' eyes "I won't allow you to fall for a wolf in sheep's clothing!"

"Then get out!"

Alois gasped, the lump in his throat growing.

"Kyouya isn't a wolf in sheep's clothing. If you think he is, then get the hell out of my house Alois."

"..." Alois didn't say a word. He was too heart broken. He ran out of the room, tears streaming down his cheeks.

Ciel sighed, sitting back on the bed. He ran his fingers through his hair. "Damn, I knew Alois was trouble, but he's become quite the burden lately."

Kyouya walked into the room, the rest of the cinematic records in his hands. "I'm back."

He saw Ciel looking quiet stressed. He set the cinematic records down, walking over to him. "Ciel, what's wrong?"

He sat next to him, wrapping his arm around Ciel's shoulder. Ciel sighed, leaning into him "It's Alois."

"What did he do?" Kyouya asked, generally concerned for him.

"He was yelling at me that I couldn't love you, that he wouldn't allow it."

Kyouya sighed, lifting up Ciel's chin "He's a brat Ciel. It's not his place to say what you can and can't do."

Ciel smiled, leaning into him. "You're right."

Kyouya smiled, grabbing one of the Cinematic records "So, what are these things?"

"They're called cinematic records." He said, lying back on the bed. "They show the story of what happened in a person's life when they were still alive."

Kyouya nodded. "Interesting. So these are the cinematic records of the victums that were killed so far?"

"That's right. Go turn off the lights."

"Why?"

Ciel smiled slightly. "I want you to help me with them."

"Me? Are you sure?"

Ciel nodded "Her majesty said I could have anyone I felt would be of use help with the investigation."

Kyouya smiled, going to turn off the lights. "Alright, but reading in the dark is bad for your eyes."

"Oh, you don't read them."

Kyouya arched an eyebrow "But...they're books."

Ciel giggled slightly, "Come over here. I'll show you why they're called cinematic records."

Kyouya shut off the lights, walking over to the bed and sitting behind Ciel, wrapping his arms around his waist. Ciel smiled, leaning back into his chest and opening the book.

A light came out and giant streams of film came out of them, showing a cinematic picture of what happened in the victim's life.

Kyouya stared in awe "Ciel, this is amazing."

"Isn't it though?"

Kyouya and Ciel watched the life of this girl. She was only about sixteen, very rich family. Her life seemed perfect; no one would really hate her. Then, one of the very last senes of her life came up, and Kyouya gasped.

"What is it Kyouya?"

"Those women, the ones talking to her, I know them!"

"What?"

"They're members of the Zuka club at Lobelia Academy!"

"The Zuka club?"

"In a nutshell, it's the female version of the host club."

The women went on to ask the girl to join. The girl, egger to join, agreed and went off immediately with them.

That proved to be a mistake. She had to go through a type of training of sorts. She failed, so the women killed her.

Kyouya's eyes went wide as she watched this girl being brutally murdered. "This is awful."

Ciel nodded.

That whole night, they watched the girls being murdered by the members of the Zuka club.

"How many more do we have left?" Ciel asked, looking at the clock. It was seven in the morning. Kyouya pulled up the last one "Just one."

He handed it to Ciel. Ciel's eyes went wide. "...its Lizzy's..."

Kyouya held Ciel's hand "I'm right here if you need me."

Ciel nodded, gripping his hand tightly and opening the record.

Kyouya couldn't help but look at her every time she popped up. She really was quite pretty. Long golden curls, emerald eyes, she looked like a doll.

Of course, as with all the girls, the Zuka club came to her, asking her to join.

She accepted.

She failed training.

She was murdered.

Ciel closed the cinematic record, covering his mouth and a tear slipping out. Kyouya held him lovingly. "Shh, it's okay Ciel. We know what happened and now we can do what's right."

Ciel nodded, leaning into him.

Kyouya's phone rang. He picked it up answering "Kyouya Ootori here, c-"

_KYOUYA!_

"Tamaki?" He asked "Is everything alright?"

_Kyouya! Get to Haruhi's house right now!_

"Tamaki, what's wrong? You sound really worried."

_Someone broke into Haruhi's house last night and kidnapped her! Haruhi is gone!_

**((Did the Zuka club kiddnap Haruhi? Why is the Zuka club killing people? What will happen with Alois? Find out...NEXT CHAPTER !))**


	10. Chapter 10

**((Hi guys! I'm so sorry this took me so long! I've had literally the worst writers block in the world. Still no pictures yet, but I belive in your awesomeness skills my awesom followers! So, without further a due, welcome to Chapter ten!))**

Chapter ten~ Reasons

Kyouya and Ciel ran as fast as they could to Haruhi's apartment. Tamaki and the twins were already there, outside her apartment.

Ciel panted "What happened?"

"Last night, someone broke into Haruhi's house." Hikaru said, worriedly.

"They didn't take anything that belonged to her, but they took her." Added Kaoru

"Where's her dad?"

"He came to try to help, but whoever kid napped her hit him over the head with a blunt object."

"Is he alright?" Ciel asked, going into the apartment and looking around.

"Yeah, we called an ambulance."

Ciel looked around, looking for any clues. "Does Haruhi happen to have any ties to the Zuka club from Lobelia?"

Tamaki gasped "Those fiends! I knew there wasn't something right about those girls!"

"Hold up a second." Stated Kaoru. "We all know that the Zuka club is very weird and just not right."

"But that doesn't mean that they kidnapped Haruhi." Added Hikaru.

"Actually, you'd be wrong there."

"What do you mean Ciel?" The twins asked.

"According to the cinematic records of the victims, every single one was killed by a girl from the Zuka club."

"WHAT?!" Tamaki screeched. "We have to find her before they kill her!"

"We have no ways to get into Lobelia. We're guys remember?" Kaoru said, Hikaru jumping in "and they know what we look like as girls."

"There is one way." Said a familiar voice.

The group turned their heads to see Honey, Mori, Sebastian and Rose.

"What are you talking about Rose?" Tamaki asked

She pulled a skull from her jacket and threw it at Tamaki's head "DON'T INTURUPT ME BITCH!"

"OW!" He yelled, falling over.

"All you need are a couple of women to sneak into the Zuka club. We're gonna go all 007 on this bitch!"

"But the Zuka club knows what we all look like dressed as girls." Tamaki pointed out.

"No they don't" Honey said, giggling.

The group slowly turned to Ciel.

"….Oh fuck no I'm not!"

"Do you want Haruhi to die or not?!" Rose shouted.

The room was filled with silence.

"….Sebastian….."

"Yes, my lord?"

"Go get that costume…"

~*AT THE HOST CLUB!*~

"Ciel, come out." Kyouya said from the other side of the curtain.

"Absolutely not!"

"Please?"

"NO!"

The twins stepped up, "Let us handle this."

They went into the dressing room.

"….PFFT- HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA"

They threw Ciel out of the dressing room, still laughing.

Yes, Ciel was dressed like a girl yet again. He was blushing "Shut the hell up you bloody gits!"

The twins laughed "Aw, you look so cute!"

"You could win a pageant!"

Ciel growled, looking to Kyouya for some form of support.

Kyouya blushed as red as an apple. He had to admit, Ciel did look good as a girl. He cleared his throat "You look very nice Ciel."

Ciel sighed, sitting down at one of the tables.

"My Bocchan!" Sebastian said, smirking "You haven't looked this cute as a girl since Viscount Druitt's ball."

"PFFT- You've done this before?!" The twins asked, laughing.

"It was for a case, so shut the hell up!" Ciel growled.

Kyouya walked over to him, patting his back "I'm sure you had a good enough reason for it."

Ciel nodded "God, I hate this dress!"

"Because it's a dress?" Kyouya asked, arching an eyebrow.

"No, it's because it's so itchy." He said, scratching the wig pig tales "Honestly, how do women wear these kinds of things?"

Kyouya shrugged, looking at his watch. "The Zuka club should be here any minute."

"You got them to come to Ouran? How?!"

"I may have sent an email bragging about our newest female member, Celia."

"Nice cover name." The twins said, giving him a thumbs up.

Just then, the door flew open, and the members of the Zuka club entered **((I forgot their names, so bear with me TTwTT))**

The leader stepped forward. "So, where's this new girl I've heard so much about."

Kyouya gestured to Ciel. Ciel cleared his throat, trying to make a girls voice "It's very nice to meet you."

She gasped "Dear lord! She's so cute and she's British to boot!" She snapped her fingers "Girls!"

The two other members sprung forward, grabbing Ciel's forearms and jumping out of the window with him.

Ciel gasped. No human should be able to do that. Were these girls demons? Ciel felt his heart race, trying to look calm. There was no other explanation.

These girls were demons, and not just any demons.

They were demons who were serving under a master.

The only question that remained was now who was their master?

~*AT LOBELIA!~*

The girls threw Ciel into a chair. The leader chuckled slightly "You'll make a fine member. You just have to have approval from our Boss."

He arched an eyebrow. "W-Who is this boss?"

The girls smirked "Even though he's a man, he knows a beautiful girl when he sees one. You'll do just fine."

"I asked who he was."

"Patients is a virtue." One of the girls said

"Something you're kind doesn't live by."

"Clever little bitch, aren't you?" One of them sneered

"You aren't humans, not with those kinds of abilities. You aren't reapers, or you wouldn't kidnap some girl for her soul."

"True, little girl."

Ciel had a moment of relief in his mind. The still though he was a girl. So long as they thought that, he still had a chance to not only survive this, but also trick them into confessing.

Just as his relief had come, it was now gone. Two of the girls had tied him up and blind folded his eyes. He tried to think.

_Oh, that's right! _He thought_ before they started the girls training, they covered their eyes for a few moments._

Ciel swallowed thickly. He realized that this could very well be the day he ceased to exist.

No, that couldn't happen, right?

Sebastian would save him, right?

Kyouya wouldn't allow him to get it to that point…right?

Ciel's ears focused on the door opening, followed by the gasp.

"My word! Could it be?!" said the voice.

Ciel froze. He knew that voice. He knew it all too well.

Why would he be here?

Why would he be doing this to young women?

Why would he do this to Lizzy?

"We meet again, my sweet robin~"

**((What will happen to Ciel? Why are the girls of the Zuka club working for this man? Who is the Boss? Tune into Chapetr eleven to find out!))**


	11. Chapter 11

**((Hello once again my followers. I put much thought into this chapter. Let's just say one thing...Shit goes down.))**

Chapter eleven ~ Demon's souls

Ciel shivered, hearing the familiar voice. The blindfold was untied and he looked up at him. He sneered slightly at the man who he knew all too well.

Viscount of Druitt

He smirk, lighting up Ciel's chin "Now, now me sweet robin~" he cooed "There's no need to stare at me in such a viscous manor."

"So, you're the true leader of the Zuka club then?" he asked, remembering to keep his voice high.

"Yes." He said, looking to the girls "Ladies, what are you just standing there for? Please untie my sweet robin for me~"

The girls seemed to be infatuated with the count, untying Ciel. He was immediately pulled up by the count, gasping a bit.

Druitt smirked "Just as light as ever."

"Is there a reason you needed me?" he asked, trying not to sound annoyed.

"Well, I heard of quiet the young girl in that dreaded host club, but I never knew it was you sweet robin~"

"And know that you know it is?" he asked, now a bit scared.

_Ciel!_

Ciel flinched slightly. Druitt smirked "Oh there's no reason to be afraid robin~"

_Ciel, it's Kyouya._

Ciel kept looking at the count, seeming as if he was listening. He was a bit relieved to hear Kyouya's voice in his ears.

_Ciel, try to get away from this guy for a moment, alright._

"Shall we dance for a bit?"

The perfect chance! "I'll dance with you." Ciel said, smiling, but backing away "But at least allow me to fix myself for a moment." He giggled slightly.

"Always the tease robin~" he said, snapping his fingers. "Girls, show our lovely guest to the powder room."

"Yes Lord Druitt~" they chimed, leading him to a changing room and leaving for a bit.

Once Ciel thought that the girls were far enough away, he whispered "Kyouya?"

_Were you able to get away from that guy for a moment?_

"Yes, but I'm not sure how much time I have until he comes looking for me."

_Good, I want you listen carefully, okay?_

"Alright."

_I snuck a recording device in your dress and put a communicator in your ear when you weren't looking. I'll be with you the whole time, so don't be scared._

"Okay, that does give me some relief." He said, sigh quietly.

_We're getting to Lobelia as fast as we can. When we get there, I'll let you know. Don't look like you even hear me okay?_

"Alright."

_Please just keep him in that room and try to get him to confess if you can. Sebastian will be right out the window. Don't worry Ciel; I'm not going to let you get hurt, okay?_

He swallowed thickly "Okay."

_I love you Ciel._

He smiled lightly "I love you too Kyouya."

_Now go, you don't have much time._

"Right." He turned around, dusting himself off and straightening out his dress. He fixed his wig lightly and stepped out, smiling shyly "I hope I look alright."

Druitt chuckled, taking a hold of his hand "You look lovely robin~"

He snapped his fingers, music filling the room and they started dancing.

Ciel was nervous, but confident "Might I be able to ask you something?"

"Ask anything my lovely robin~"

He looked to the girls, putting on a worried look on his face. "Those girls…..they don't seem human….."

He chuckled, "Quiet an eye on you. You're right, those girls are demons. Demons that owe their souls to me."

Ciel's heart stopped. Demon souls belonging to a human? Is that even possible?

As if reading his mind, he turned him around. "If a demon falls in love with a human, their souls then belongs to that human."

"Do you love the girls back?"

"How could I ever love murderers?" he asked, chuckling slightly.

Ciel froze, looking up at him shakily "M-Murderers?"

"Yes." He chuckled slightly. "They're trying to find the perfect women to join their little club." He tightened his grip around Ciel's waist "But I'll never let them hurt you my little robin~"

Ciel swallowed thickly. His heart was pounding, trying to jump out of his chest and get the hell out of this mad house.

"Do you promise?"

"But of course my dear robin." The count reassured. "But, now of course, I can't let you leave."

"What do you mean?"

"There's only one way I can be sure your soul will for forever belong to me robin~"

Ciel gasped, being torn from his arms and the grips tightening around his arms until he was sure one of them had broken.

"You must become a demon, dear robin~"

Ciel was shaking, trying to free from their grips "L-Let me go!"

"I can't do that robin~"

Ciel hadn't noticed, but tears were streaming down his pale cheeks. "Stop! My soul wouldn't even belong to you! I love someone else!"

"We'll just have to change that then, won't we robin~?"

_No! This can't be happening!_ Ciel thought._ For the love of god, someone help! Sebastian! Alois! Kyouya! Someone! Help me!_

His thoughts were sharply interrupted by the sharp pain surging through his body at the moment, starting at both sides of his neck.

He screamed loudly.

~*WITH THE HOST CLUB!*~

Kyouya was nervous, still hacking into the conversation. Tamaki put a hand on his shoulder "Kyouya, please relax. Ciel will be fine."

Kyouya took off his headphones "I'm just so worried about what will happen if we don't get there in time."

"Ciel's usually pretty smart" Honey pointed out. Mori grunted in agreement. "I'm sure he's doing just fine."

"Will you all shut up?!"

"Why the hell did we have to bring that brat!?" Kyouya growled, pointing to Claude and Alois.

The blonde growled "It's not like I'm too happy about seeing you either you damn wolf. Especially after you broke my nose!"

"Please calm down your hig-"

"SHUT UP CLAUDE!"

"Yes your highness."

Hikaru and Kauro looked to Kyouya "We think it's better if we have two demons instead of just one. Right Rose?"

Rose looked back from the driver's seat "Of course it's a damn good idea! Why the hell do you think I said it would be?!"

Sebastian was hanging onto the seat, due to Rose's reckless driving. "Are you sure you should be driving?"

"ABSOULTELY!" She said, taking a sharp left turn and nearly threw Sebastian out of the open window of the car. She laughed like a mad man.

There was a scream coming from Kyouya's headphones. He put them on immediately

"Ciel?! Ciel?! Are you there?!" He asked, worried.

Ciel's scream sounded again, along with some cursing.

"Ciel! Are you okay Ciel?!" Kyouya's heart was breaking at the sound.

_FOR THE LOVE OF GOD HELP ME!_ He screamed.

"Ciel, what happened?!"

There was nothing but silence.

"…..C-Ciel?" he asked weakly. Tears were threatening to fall from his eyes.

There was a bit of shuffling

_Hello._

Kyouya froze, hearing the voice.

_Whoever this may be, I just want you to know that the lovely little robin is forever mine._

Kyouya's stomach twisted in knots, growing angry

"What did you do?!"

_Ta ta~_

There was a sound of it being dropped followed by a loud crunch and static.

Kyouya slowly took the headphones off, everyone looking at him.

"Rose…Step on it!"

"YES SIR!" She said, driving widely to Lobelia.

All Kyouya could think was one thing.

_I've failed you Ciel….I'm so sorry…._

**((What happend to Ciel? Will Kyouya kick Druitt's ass? Will Alois do anything? Find out in Chapter 12!))**


	12. Chapter 12

**((Hi guys! Sorry, I've been so busy. It took me a while to contimplate what will happen in this chapter, so I hope you likes it!))**

Chapter twelve~ Tainted Souls

"What the hell were you thinking nerd?!" Alois yelled, his legs going as fast as they could "It could have been one of you, but you had to throw Ciel in the middle of it!"

Kyouya's head hung low as they ran "I know that!"

"Then why the hell did you let Ciel do it?!"

"It was his choice, not mine!"

"EVERYONE SHUT THE FUCK UP BEFORE I BUST A CAP IN YO ASS!" Rose yelled from Sebastian's back. He groaned

"Is this really necessary?"

"Absolutely, now CHARGE BASSY!" she yelled, yanking on his raven hair and making him go faster.

Claude stayed silent, running next to Alois. "Do you think we have enough people?" He finally asked.

True, one would think there wouldn't be enough with just Kyouya, Alois, Claude, Sebastian, and Rose.

"We have three demons, so we should be just fine!" Alois said. They all stopped.

There it was, Lobelia.

Rose got off of Sebastian's back. "Let's roll bitches." She said running head on into the school.

All but Kyouya ran for the inside.

_There's not enough time to run to him. _He thought. He looked around, seeing an open window. He could hear the faintest sound of music coming from it. He ran to beneath the window, thinking of a way to climb up.

He ran to the tree nearby and started climbing, reaching the window within a minute. He quietly crawled, hiding behind a curtain.

There came a chuckle.

Druitt couldn't help but laugh at the scene in front of him. He though his lovely robin looked lovely on the floor, twitching and crying in pain.

"Now, now robin, there's no need to cry."

Ciel didn't look at him, his eyes screwed shut from the pain. "YOU SADISTIC SON OF A BITCH!"

Druitt scowled, kicking him rather roughly. "Proper young ladies do not speak in such a vulgar manor."

Ciel groaned. "FOR THE LOVE OF GOD, SOMEONE HELP ME!" He screeched.

Just then, the door flew open. Alois rushed in, growling slightly. "I should have guess it was _**you**_"

Druitt chuckled slightly, quickly picking up Ciel and holding his limp body by his wrists. "Why hello. Do you know my lovely robin?" He pressed his cheek gently to Ciel's "She's quiet lovely."

Alois growled, balling his fists "Claude, kill him!"

Claude sprung forward, immediately being stopped by one of the girls whose eyes had started glowing the demonic reddish pink color. "I will not allow you to harm Lord Druitt."

Claude grabbed her arm, throwing her into a nearby wall. She groaned in pain for a slight moment, but ran back over with a demon like speed and flipped Claude.

Druitt dropped Ciel, making a rather loud and painful sounding thud.

Sebastian charged to grab Ciel, only to be thrown back by another one of the girls.

"YOU'RE USELESS BASSY!" Rose yelled, charged forward and tackling the last girl and starting to maul her.

Druitt looked around, smiling confidently. He knew his demons couldn't be beat. There was absolutely not a chance in hell they could be beat.

That's when Kyouya sprung from the curtain in a dark fury and grabbing his head. He forced him on his knees ready to snap his neck.

The lead of the girls looked back. "NO!" She dropped Claude and was about to run to him.

"One more step and I'll kill him." Kyouya threatened.

She stopped dead in her tracks. The other girls stopped fighting. The entire room had their attention on Kyouya.

Rose Pointed to Alois "HA! Five bucks bitch! I knew he didn't bail!"

"Can that wait?" Alois grimaced.

The girls looked at Kyouya, not sure what to do. Kyouya tightened his grip. "Do you confess to killing all those girls?"

"Let Lord D-"

"DO YOU CONFESS?!"

"Yes! Yes! We confess!" The leader begged. "We killed them all! Please, just let our Lord be!"

Kyouya huffed, "Why?"

She got on her knees "Please, I beg of you, take my life instead!"

Kyouya looked to Sebastian. The demon smirked, standing up and holding her still.

Kyouya moved his hands swiftly, the sound of Druitt's neck cracking ringing clear through the room in a chilling manor.

The girl screamed, Sebastian holding her back from going forward.

Druitt's limp and lifeless body fell to the ground, his eyes wide and glassy. Kyouya looked to Claude "Would you like to eat his soul?"

Claude did something he usually didn't. He smirked walking over, "I would love to eat his soul."

The girl screeched, watching Claude swallow his soul.

There were tears streaming down her cheeks. "NO! DAMN YOU! DAMN YOU ALL!"

In a swift motion, Sebastian repeated Kyouya's previous action, snapping the girl's neck.

Her body fell to the floor, lifeless.

Rose looked over, her hands and mouth covered in blood. "….Oh, were we snapping their necks? ...My bad."

Kyouya looked to see the girl Rose had jumped on. He gasped at the bloody sight. "Dear god!"

Sebastian's eyes went wide. "Damn, you really are, in the best of circumstances, a little hellion, aren't you?"

Rose giggled "Yes I am, thank you for taking notice!"

Sebastian sighed, "Well, you're expected to clean it up."

She whined. "But I'm too full to eat anymore and she doesn't even taste good."

Kyouya held his stomach. "That's foul."

"You're telling me!" she said, standing up "She tastes awful….like raw fish."

"You know, they taste better when you roast them over a campfire." Sebastian smirked.

"I think they're the best when you bake them and drizzle a bit of lemon juice on them." Claude added

"No, it's the best when you add sugar to them."

"The last thing you need is sugar Rose."

"Can we please stop talking about eating people?" Kyouya asked, thoroughly disgusted with the conversation.

"Technically, it's eating other demons."

"You eat your own kind."

She put her hands up "Hey, it's every demon for themselves."

Kyouya could only roll his eyes and try hard to keep his food down.

He knelt beside Ciel, cradling him in his arms. He could tell he was in pain. He took off the wig, caressing his cheek softly. "Ciel, are you okay?"

Ciel mumbles Kyouya's name, his eyes not opening.

"Ciel, do you need anything?"

"I…I need…."

"What is it?"

"I need….." His eyes shot open, now glowing demonically. "FOOD!"

He lunged towards Kyouya, his hands gripping tightly around his throat and squeezing with the force of ten men.

Kyouya gasped for air, trying to pry Ciel's hands off. "C-Ciel!" he choked. "Snap out of it!"

Ciel couldn't hear him, he squeezed harder.

Sebastian and Rose rushed over, trying to pry Ciel off of him.

Kyouya's vision was fading.

Rose and Sebastian were successful, "Young Master!"

"Dude, snap out of it!"

His eyes changed back to normal, looking down at Kyouya.

He gasped, getting at his side. "KYOUYA!"

His vision was blurry.

The only things Kyouya could see was Ciel's tearful face as he drifted into the cold, darkness.

**((Will Kyouya be okay. Now that Ciel is a demon, will Sebastian leave? Will Kyouya or Alois still love him? Find out, NEXT CHAPTER!))**


	13. Chapter 13

**((Hey guys, me again! Here's the next chapeter for ya! You're either going to love me or hate me after this~))**

Chapter 13~ Passion filled nights

Kyouya's eyes fluttered open, a struggled groan escaping his throat. He tried to lift his body, only to find it to painful. He laid back down, looking at the ceiling. That wasn't the ceiling he had fainted to. That was the ceiling of the abandoned choir room. The Host Clubs place of business.

"Hey, he's coming around!" spoke a female voice.

He looked around, seeing Haruhi on the adjacent couch of him. She has bandages over her forehead, a patch on his cheek.

"Haruhi?" He muttered.

She nodded "Morning Kyouya Sempi."

He forced himself to sit up, groaning a bit. A hand forced him back down. He winced, looking up at the all too familiar baby blue eyes.

"Lay down nerd, you don't need to injure yourself and become even _**MORE**_ useless then you already are."

"Who let this asshole in here?" Kyouya growled, wanting to choke Alois out.

Tamaki walked over, smiling warmly down at him "Wow, it's a miracle. You woke up and you don't want to kill anyone."

"Who said I didn't want to kill anyone?" He growled, glaring at Alois.

"Oh shut up, I was the one who had to carry you here."

"Both of you, stop fighting." Mori said, petting Honey as he slept.

Alois growled. "Look, ne-...Kyouya..."

Kyouya got a bit serious. "What?"

"It's pointless for the both of us top keep on bickering like a couple of old nattering hens. It's obvious Ciel chose you." Alois admitted, walking towards the door. "So, I'll leave you alone...for now...just remember one thing."

Kyouya arched an eyebrow as Alois opened the door, Claude standing outside and waiting. He looked back at him, glaring. "If you ever break Ciel's heart, you can guarantee you'll have a demon trying to rip out your heart."

With that he left.

"Man, what a drama queen." "Totally." Spoke the twins.

Kyouya looked to Haruhi. "If you don't mind me asking, what happened to you?"

"That Druitt guy kept on calling me Blue Bird and tried to put me in frilly dresses. When I put up a fight, those demon girls tried to claw me to death."

Tamaki hugged her tightly "IT'S OKAY NOW HARUHI! PAPA'S HERE TO PROTECT YOU!"

She struggled "Tamaki Sempi, I can't breathe!"

Kyouya sighed, looking around and panicking slightly. "Where's Ciel?"

From a nearby, connected room came a scream and the sound of shattering. Just then, Rose walked out "OK, can someone help us deal with this little fucking hellion?!"

Kyouya sat up again, looking slightly inside the room. Grell came flying out, his back hitting a nearby wall. He groaned "Damn, that brat makes a pretty strong demon!"

Another scream came from the room, Sebastian poking his head out. "I'm not sure how long I can hold him off for."

Kyouya stood up. "Can I take a shot?"

"By all means!" Rose said, pushing him in the room and shutting the door. Kyouya stumbled a bit, regaining his footing.

Sebastian was holding Ciel's wrists above his head and behind him. He was standing behind him, trying to keep him still. Ciel was putting up one hell of a fight.

"Dammit, let me go old man! I NEED SOULS DAMN YOU!"

Kyouya sighed a bit and walked over, gently picking up Ciel's face in his hands. Ciel struggled for a bit, looking up. He stopped when he saw Kyouya.

Ciel lunged at him, wrapping his small arms around Kyouya's waist holding him close. He buried his face in his chest, listening to his heartbeat.

Kyouya couldn't help but smile lightly, wrapping his arms around him and nuzzling his head.

Sebastian sighed, quickly getting out of the room as so Ciel wouldn't try to murder him...again...

Ciel looked up to Kyouya, his eyes filled with a sorrowful regret. "Kyouya….I'm so sorry."

He chuckled a bit, petting his hair "Ciel, you don't have to apologize to me."

"But….." Tears started filling his eyes, threatening to spill over. His body was shaking.

Kyouya held him tighter, trying to calm him down. "Shh, it's alright Ciel."

Ciel pushed him away "No! It's not!" he looked up at him with sorrowful eyes. "Kyouya, I could have killed you back there!"

Kyouya blinked.

Ciel looked at the ground, sniffing lightly. "Kyouya…..I'm going back to London."

Kyouya's eyes went wide. "…..W-What?"

"I'm going back to my home in London…..and I'm never coming back….." he sniffed "I couldn't live with myself if you got hurt because of my recklessness.

Kyouya blinked back tears, walking over to Ciel calmly. "…..That's exactly what I thought when I heard you screaming earlier.

Ciel looked up at him, wiping away a few tears.

Kyouya brought him into his arms, holding him close. "Ciel…..If anyone should be apologizing…It's me." He looked into his eyes, not realizing tears were spilling out of his eyes.

Ciel seeing this, looked up at him in surprise.

Kyouya smiled down sadly at him. "Ciel, I shouldn't have let you go in there….not by yourself anyway….but the one thing I'm not going to let happen is let you go back to London…not without me."

Ciel wiped away a small tear from Kyouya's eye. "….Y-You still love me? Even though I'm a demon now?"

He chuckled a bit, getting down to his eye level and smiling. "Ciel, I'd love you if you were a bug. I don't care if you're a demon now."

Ciel smiled at him, giving him a quick peck on the cheek.

Kyouya held him close "And I'm sure we both know we'll die without each other."

Ciel laughed a bit, hugging him back. "Kyouya…?"

"Yes Ciel?"

"Let's go home." He said, smiling warmly.

~*AT THE PHANTOMHIVE MANOR!*~

Ciel cuddled into Kyouya's chest.

"You're really cold now." Kyouya commented, holding him close.

Ciel sighed a bit, not in frustration, but in relaxation. "I know…..but we can just share you're warmth, can't we?"

Kyouya smirked a bit, nibbling his ear a bit. Ciel giggled a bit, cuddling into him more and wrapping his arms around him gently.

Kyouya laid his head on Ciel's closing his eyes.

At that point in time, Kyouya's hands had formed a mind of their own and were running themselves all over Ciel's body. Ciel's body shivered ever so slightly, leaning into his hands.

Soft, blue eyes met with dark, onyx ones, sharing a similar emotion, almost clouded with it.

Passion

Not lust, or want, or need, but passion.

And that passion couldn't stay within their bodies for long.

Before either of them could realize it, their lips were connected in a fiery kiss. Kyouya's hands fumbled with the buttons of Ciel's shirt, but eventually, they were all undone.

His hands felt all around the shota's chest. It was smooth, so soft.

Ciel bit back a small moan, closing his eyes. His breathing hitched into small pants.

Kyouya ran his lips along the crook of Ciel's neck, placing soft kisses against the creamy white skin. His tongue found its way past his lips to taste Ciel's skin.

Ciel let the moan building up inside him escape, feeling his pants start to constrict.

Kyouya made his way down to Ciel's nipple, which was hard already. His hand moved to lightly pinch it.

Ciel bit back another moan, though failing.

Kyouya seemed to enjoy the reaction, so he took it into his mouth, sucking it roughly.

A dark blush grew on Ciel's cheeks, biting his lip and pulling Kyouya by his hair to meet to eye level.

He grunted a bit, looking into Ciel's eyes.

"K-Kyouya, I-I need you~!"

Kyouya smirked, kissing him lightly

"and me you shall have."

**((And that's all I'll give you X3 ! If you want the FULL SMEXINESS LEMON, then private message me and I'll send it!))**


	14. Chapter 14

**((hello followers. Sadly, this is the last chapter for New Strangers at Ouran. I would advise you however to keep an eye out for my other Fanfics "Weak Country, Strong Shinigami." and a new fanfic currently in working "Ouran High School Akatsuki club.))"**

Chapter 13~ While you were gone.

Kyouya yawned slightly, fluttering open his eyes. He streched slightly, looking out the window, then back to his lover. "Hey Ciel?"

"Yes, what is it Kyouya?" Ciel asked, looking up from the documents he was studiying.

"How long was I out?"

"About two hours. We'll be landing in Japan soon."

Kyouya sighed, smiling a bit. "I can't belive it's already been a year since we left Ouran for London."

Ciel chuckled a bit, walking over to him and sitting on his lap. "Haruhi seemed pretty excited when you called saying that we were coming to visit."

Kyouya nodded, wrapping his arms around his waist. "Did she tell you anything about what happened?"

Kyouya shook his head. "But she did tell me something big happened."

Ciel made a small hum, leaning on his chest and reopening the file he was looking at.

Kyouya growled slightly, "Ciel, please quit worrying about the case."

"Kyouya, you might as well be asking a fish no to swim. I am a Phantomhive, and a Phantomhive-"

"Won't put a case to rest until it's solved." Kyouya finished, rolling his eyes.

Ciel sighed, closing the file and placing it on the nearby table. "Alright, I won't open the file again until the plane lands."

"Until we get to Ouran."

"But!"

"Or no sex for the next week."

Ciel imediattly silenced, sighing and leaning agansit him. "You just don't play fair sometimes, you know that?!"

"Says the person who cheats in chess."

"I don't cheat!"

Kyouya giggled slightly. "Look at us, we're fighting like an old married couple."

Ciel couldn't help but smile, intertwining theor hands "That's because we are married~!"

Ciel held up their hands, showing Kyouya's their wedding rings.

"You looked loevly in your dress~!"

Ciel blushed "Shut up!...and don't you dare tell the twins!"

Kyouya nodded, kissing his cheek slightly. "I promise."

The plane soon landed and they got off to be greeted by Sebastian waiting with a limo. He opened the back seat. "Please enter my masters."

Ciel and Kyouya nodded, getting into the backseat. Just then, Ciel's phone rang, picking it up immediatly.

"Hello?"

"_It's been quiet some time young earl."_

Ciel's eyes widened. "Well this is certainly a suprise Captain. I normally don't get calls from you...not unless something has gone horribly wrong."

"_Indeed. Something has gone wrong...and it connects to your case now."_

"How so?"

"_It seems that our enemy is somehow connected to the case you're working on currently."_

Ciel's eyes narrowed "You mean Aizen and the Espada...don't you?"

"_...Yes...I need you to come to the Soul Society as soon as possible."_

Ciel sighed, "I'll see what I can do. I'll have to call you back at a later time Captian Kutchki. Give your sister my best wishes."

"_Alright, until then Earl Phantomhive."_

Ciel hung up the phone, sighing and rubbing his temples. Kyouya rubbed his back softly. "Is everything alright love?"

"Apparently, this case is deeper in then we first thought."

Kyouya dragged him into his lap, rubing his shoulders "Don't worry about it Ciel. Everything will turn out for the best."

He looked up at him, "Kyouya, you're probably the only thing in my life that's turned out for the best. "

Kyouya smiled a bit, kissing his temple "Hush now."

The car came to a screeching hault, Sebastian opening the door "We've arived back at Ouran Masters."

Kyouya smiled, picking Ciel up and sliding out of the car. He gently set him down, looking at the school.

Ciel smiled up at him, intertwining their fingers. They walked into the school, hand in hand. The last bell of the day had rung and a few people were still there. They al stared at the two boys, hand in hand.

Kyouya smiled when they reach the room of host club busniess. Kyouya smiled "So many memories..."

Ciel smiled up at him, "Let's go then."

Kyouya nodded, opening the doors and imediatly was embraced by the fimilar little host.

"Kyo-Chan and Ciel-Chan are back!" Honey cheered happily.

Mori came over, prying him over and giving a slight smile to Kyouya. "Welcome back."

Kyouya smiled back "Thanks Mori."

He looked around, seeing many things a miss.

For one thing, Tamaki wasn't their. He expected Tamaki to be the first one to greet him, yet the cheery blonde was no where to be found.

Secondly, There were no girls. Normally, this place was swarming with clients that probably would have bum rushed him and Ciel.

And the last was Hikaru was sitting on the window seal, looking out the window. He held something in his hands, though Kyouya couldn't see what it was, but Hikaru was holding it close to his body, so it seemed rather important.

"Wow, this place has really changed." Kyouya said, adjusting his glasses.

Haruhi, who was sitting on the couch, looked back, smiling. "Not really. We still get a lot of customers, just not as many."

Kauro, who was sitting at a table, nodded. "We cancled club today so we could have a little peace and quiet when you guys dropped by.

Kyouya nodded "It looks like a lot happened though."

Haruhi nodded, motioning for them to sit down "Well, let us inform you."

They both walked over, sitting down on the oppiste couch. Almost imediatly, Ciel opened the file and kept looking it over.

"You working on a case Ciel-Chan?" Honey asked, holding his beloved Usa-Chan.

"Actually, the both of us are." Ciel said, motioning to Kyouya.

"Oh yeah! You guys have been all over the news! You're the best detective team in the world!" Haruhi chirped.

Kyouya chuckled "Thank you."

Ciel looked back at Hikaru "So, what's wrong with him? Shouldn't he be trying to pour oil on me or something?"

Kauro sighed "He's nursing a heart break."

"Heart break?"

Kauro nodded "Recently, we had some more transfer students come here."

"So some New strangers at Ouran?" **((Did you see what I did there? X3 ))**

Kauro nodded. "Well, one of them was an old boyfriend of Hikaru's and they kinda had a rough spot."

"And now he's gone..." Hikaru muttered, looking down at what was in his hands. It appered to be a small doll or puppet with blood red hair in a black cloak. He held it close "He's gone forever..."

"...ok then..." Ciel said, looking back down at his files.

"Also, where is Tamaki?" Kyouya asked.

Haruhi sighed. "He's eloping."

"Eloping?" Kyouya said, rather suprised.

Mori nodded. "Yeah. He fell in love and ditched Ouran. No one's heard form him sense."

At that moment, Ciel's eyes went wide. "Oh my god!" he said, wincing a bit at the forbiden G word.

Kyouya looked back at him "What is it?"

"Look in the backround of this picture!" He said, pulling out the photo of their culpret.

"All I see is the guy were supposed to catch."

"Look closer, behing him."

Kyouya did just that, his eyes going wide. "It's...It's Tamaki!"

"What?!" voiced Haruhi.

Kyouya handed her the picture, Haruhi gasping.

"The silver haired man...That's who Tamaki's eloping with!"

**((To be continued in up coming fanfic "All Out War."))**


End file.
